My Little Rescue Force
by RubenAssassinRose
Summary: After buying Rescue Force's vehicles and gear from a vender at a convention, I find myself in a different world with the power to save others with my own two hands. I meet some unexpected new friends and help them protect their world from extreme disasters and those who threaten its existence. Save the life! Rescue Force!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. The recreated armour of Rescue Force's R1 was spot on, no exposed lining, no exposed wires, and the gloss finish I put onto the suit shined perfectly. I was ready for the convention.

I grabbed my DX Rescue Commander and clipped it to my waist. I also grabbed my Rescue Breaker and Rescue Crusher and clipped them onto my back. I grabbed all the cards I collected up till that point and holstered them. Finally, I grabbed my helmet and held it under my arm as I saluted in the mirror.

I said goodbye to my family and got into my blue Nissan 350z, painted like Core Striker Max and set off.

I arrived at the convention hall and parked in the outside lot. Equipping my helmet, I stepped out of my car and locked the door behind me. Looking around through my helmet, I saw all different kinds of cosplays, Overwatch heroes, two assassins from Assassins Creed, a few Marvel Characters and even some RWBY costumes. There were others, but I didn't know who they were.

I started to walk to the main entrance and got a few nods for my costume, I even stopped to let some kids dressed like DC heroes get a picture with me, even if they didn't know what I was.

After the kids waved goodbye, I continued to the security gate. I showed my ticket to security and they gave me my convention pass. Walking into the main hall, I looked around and smiled with all the excitement as a kid in a toy store. There were loads of different cosplays and stalls selling all kinds of item as far as the eye could see. I saw Power Ranger items, Transformers, anime art, body pillows, plushies, video games and all kinds of stuff.

I walked around for a bit, taking in the view, I even bumped into two cosplayers dressed as Kamen Rider Kiva and Go-on Red. We looked at each other and we all had the same thought. I walked over to them and we all stuck our fists out into a triple fist bump. We had a laugh and talked for a bit, it was surprising seeing three of Tokusatsu's 2008 shows in one place, Kamen Rider Kiva, Engine Sentai Go-onger and Tomica Hero Rescue Force. They invited me to join them to look around, but I declined. We decided to take a picture each as a group before saying our goodbyes.

After taking our pictures, I shook their hands and we went our separate ways. I walked around for a bit more and rounded a corner, stopping in my tracks. I rushed over to a booth and my eyes widen, Tokusatsu items, hundreds of them. Meches, Rider Belts, vinyl and figma Figures. But what caught my eyes the most was a DX Rescue Striker and Commander set. My Commander was sold separately with the Chakuso card, but i didn't mind, i got the Drill Impact, Whale Impact and Mantis Impact with my Breaker and Crusher.

I picked up the box and examine it. It was in perfect condition, only thing of note was a few scuffs on the corners, but other then that, it was perfect. I looked up and nearly dropped the box from what i saw, on the shelf opposite me were all the vehicles from the show, ranging from Wave Search to Rescue Phoenix.

I looked over them all then noticed something. 'No way'. There, shaped like Rescue Force's logo, was a sale tag reading "Buy two, get the third free". I had to be dreaming, there is no way that was right. I rubbed my eyes to see if I read it wrong, nope.

As i was looking at the vehicles again, a man in his mid 40's in front of them, making my focus change. Looking at his outfit, i could tell he was dressed like Captain Ishiguro, Rescue Force's captain. He looked over my costume and nodded "Very well done on your costume, R1" he said. I smirked and saluted "Thank you, sir" i replied and he saluted back.

"Rescue Force fan, i see" he stated and i nodded. "I didn't mind Fire, but i prefer Force for their armour and gear" i explained and he nodded. "So, what do you need to stop extreme disasters?" he asked me. I pointed to the sale tag "Is that right?" and he nodded in response. "Yes it is" he said and i deep whistled "Well, I can't be R1 without my signature vehicle, so I'll start with Striker and Commander set please" i said and he nodded, pulling out a bag from under the desk and placed the box in the bag while typing on a calculator.

"Next?" he asked. I counted how many vehicles there were in my head to do the maths "I think I'll take Riser, Shovel, Drill, Turbo, Dozer, Crane, Wave Search, Power Search, Core Striker Max, Core Aider, Zero Fire, Saver, Diver, Core Saver, Core Striker Fire and Phoenix please" I stated my list and he placed each one in when i named them.

I didn't need Core Search or Striker Captain so I didn't ask. After placing all the vehicles i asked for in the bag, he turned back to me "I do have three more items of interest" i stated, making my eyebrow raise. Reaching under the desk, he pulled out the three items in-question out, making my eyes widen.

They were the Rescue Zamber, Max Commander and Divider set and a Core Search, but the colour was much brighter "Any R1 should have these" he stated and i nodded, but one thought was on my mind. "what's with that Core search? I've never seen it like that" I said as I pointed to the red Nissan in his hand.

"Ah, but this is no Core Search, this is a rare Core machine, this is Core Riser" he told me, pulling Rescue Riser out of the bag "It was going to be the Core vehicle of Rescue Riser, but the producers of the show decided to make it a darker colour and name it Core Search" he explained and I nodded.

"Huh, the more you know. So, how much does that all come to?" I asked and he began crunching the numbers "Well, I'll skip the boring details and say that all of it comes to nearly 400 with the price, but since your such a die-hard fan, I'll knock some off the price, hows £300 sound?" he asked.

How could i refuse? Pulling out my wallet from a special compartment on my leg, I pulled out 300 from my leg and paid for all the items. As i began to walk away, he called me out "Hey R1" I stopped to face him and he was pointing to a door to my left "There's a Tokusatsu fan meet up inside there, Kiva and Go-on red are inside" I was surprise he saw them, but I thanked him and walked inside, but as I walked inside, I felt a bang to the back of my head and I blacked out.

=Equestria, Present day.=

Applejack has just finished her delivery of apples for the day and was now heading home. She made quite a bit of money today and she was looking forward to getting home. She walked for a few minutes, admiring the beautiful sky and birds flying high. She just arrived home and was going to walk through the gate when an alarm started to go off. Turning around, she saw the fire ponies rushing passed her towards ponyville. As quick as the wind, she turned on her legs and gave chase.

When she arrived at the town, her eyes widen. A fire had broken out, trapping some earth ponies behind the flames. Applejack looked up to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy helping some pegasi with moving rain clouds to try and stop the spread as the fire ponies tackled the flames from the ground. AJ looked over to see Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity all fear for the towns inhabitants. She rushed over to her friends "Gals, what happened?!" she asked but but none of them knew. "We don't know, Applejack, it just broke out from no wear" twilight explained.

Suddenly, an explosion went off in front of them, making them jump. Twilight formed a barrier around them to protect them from the debris. Soon, a loud rumbling noise could be heard, causing some of the ponies who weren't dousing the flames to turn.

Coming over the hill was a massive dust cloud along with the loud rumbling "Stampede!" yelled Applejack, making the ponies even more worried. But no sooner as she said that, a noise similar to a siren could be heard coming from the cloud. Soon, a set of red lights could be seen through the cloud of dust, flashing to the sound of the siren "I-i don't thank that's a stampede, Applejack" said Twilight as everypony just stared at the cloud of dust as it drew nearer.

As the cloud got closer, it started to grow bigger as four more sets of lights started flashing. Soon, the cloud of dust disappeared as five strange looking machines roared past the ponies and towards the fire, causing gasps to escape from the ponies mouths.

The first machine was a large white box on four wheels, almost looking like a carriage but completely made of metal. It had red lining, a red diamond with the letter R in silver on its side and a red bar of light above a window, but no one looked to be controlling it.

The next was a small red excavator, but it had no one controlling it either. Next was a red box on caterpillar tracks with a giant black pipe sticking out from the front. The forth machine was much bigger then the first three, it was coloured red, white and silver, with the same silver R logo on its side, a giant blacked out window at the front, eight wheels, red and yellow lights and what seemed to be a giant silver ladder on its back, with a bucket connected to the end.

The final machine was the biggest of them all, it was a long red box with the R again on its front, a giant blacked out window on its front, twelve giant wheels, red and yellow flashing lights on its back and two large cylinders on its sides. "W-what are those?" asked Twilight as and everypony else just stared at the machines as they rolled to a stop beside each other.

The mini excavator and the small red box rolled forward, the excavator swinging its buckets to knock away burning debri from hitting some ponies and the red box started to shoot water from its front pipe, trying to control the flames. The white box rolled in next, shielding ponies from an explosion and a rear door opened up from its back "Get in" said a robotic voice.

The ponies looked to the box and quickly got in, the door closing and it sped away from the flames. It stopped next to Nurse Redheart "They need treatment" said the voice to her. Redheart looked confused at first but nodded to the machine as the back door opened up and she helped the ponies get out. She looked inside to see a stretcher and medical cabinets. Redheart started to go through the cabinets, collecting what ever medical gear she needed and started to treat the wounded.

Twilight marvelled at the machine, not only did it save of the towns ponies, but it was helping Nurse Redheart with instructions on how to use specialised medical equipment. Twilight walked closer to it, slightly nervous "W-what are you?" she asked.

The machine turned its front to wheels, making it look like it turned to face her "I am Core Aider, medical response unit for Rescue Force" came the reply. Twilight raised a brow "Rescue Force?" she said, dumbfounded. "Rescue Force is a rescue team that battle extreme disasters, disasters that surpass common knowledge. Risking their lives, even today to save others" Core Aider explained.

Just then, another explosion caused everypony to look up. The fire had spread faster, nearly reaching the centre of town. The two giant red machines made a sound that sounded like a lion's roar as they stopped spraying water and their lights turned bright. They turned and started to roll away quickly, going into a loop.

A voice then boomed from the biggest machine "Rescue Gattai!" The voice didn't sound like Core Aider's, it sounded more pony then machine. The two machines sped side by side, the smaller machine of the two started to split in half, as did the bigger machine. The back end of the bigger machine rolled to a stop a few steps away from Core Aider.

The bigger machines front half turned inwards between the smaller machine, rolling parallel with the two halves. The smaller machine then connected to the bigger machines front, with the ladder resting on the light bar. "Riser Striker, Gattai Kanryo!" the voice boomed again as the now named 'Riser Striker' roared again, speeding quickly back to town, skidding to a stop in front of the blaze.

The ladder on the back of the machine extended forward, the bucket on the end of the ladder folded back, as two cannons extended forward from it. The combined machine started to roar again as the same voice as Core Aider could be heard "Riser Splash!". Suddenly, two streams of water shot out of the barrels, twisting into one long stream and it shot straight towards the fire.

The stream of water then started to spread around the town, dousing any flames in its path in seconds. The ponies on the ground started to jump and cheer as the flames were extinguished, the last of which died down. The main six regrouped near each other as the excavator, small red box, and Core Aider rolled up next to the giant machine as something climbed out onto the roof.

It stood on two legs, it was wearing an orange body suit with silver and blue armour with a matching helmet, with the same red diamond on its forehead. In its 'claw' was a silver, orange and blue card, the creature lifted it up, sung its arm around and spun the card around, showing the back to be silver with have the same diamond logo "Bakuchin Kanryo!" it announced.

The creature jumped from the roof and landed on one knee. It stood up and looked over at the ponies who were in surprise and shock. Twilight cautiously walked over and looked up to the armoured figure, who towered over her "W-who are you?" she asked.

The creature grabbed it's helmet and removed it, showing its face. The creature looked to be the as the humans from Sunset Shimmer's world, but the head was slightly smaller. He had pale skin, short dark brown hair and brown eyes as he kneeled down in front of twilight, raising his hand "Rescue Force's first responder, R1. But you can call me Alex" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. My head. What freight train hit me?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful sky. I sat up and held my head, it was ringing louder then a school bell. I noticed that my costume was gone but I still had my custom uniform on. I tried to remember what happened until I heard something. Turning my head to the side, my eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

There, standing tall and proud, was Rescue Phoenix. 'The' Rescue Phoenix. I rubbed my eyes to see if I has hallucinating. Nope. It was there, it was real. I stood up and brushed some dirt off my trousers. I walked over to the building, it was a lot bigger then it looked in the show. Lifting my hand up, I checked to see if it was real. It was. By then, three thoughts rushed into my head.

First: How is this even possible?! Rescue Force was a kids fire and safety show made in Japan. So how could something from a fake show be real?

Second: Even so, this is still pretty stinking cool! A real life version of Rescue Phoenix!

And third: Where on earth am I? It was cloudy when I pulled up to the convention, but the skies are nearly clear as crystal.

Shaking my head, I saw a door to my right. Grabbing the handle, I twisted it to see if it would open. It didn't. "Scan for access" said a robotic feminine voice. Turning my head, I saw a control panel bolted into the wall. It was orange with a hand scanner under a screen with Rescue Force's logo, a red diamond with a silver R inside it, spinning on the screen. "Scan for access" it said again.

I stood in front of the scanner, lifting my hand up and placed it on the hand scanner. 'This is stupid,' I said to myself 'there's no way it would-' "Access granted, welcome Captain Alex" it said again as the red diamond turned green and the door opened up for me.

Wait what?! 'Captain'?! I stared at the screen, dumbfounded before speaking "C-captain?" I asked, checking to see if I heard correctly. "Yes, you are the leader of Rescue Force, Captain Alex. Rescue Phoenix is yours to command" said the A.I.

I whistled deeply before walking over to the door and walked in. I couldn't believe it. I was actually inside Rescue Phoenix. Past the door was a long hallway, with two sets of windows on either wall, facing parallel with each other. Walking down the hallway, I looked to my left. Past the glass was a rather large gym, filled with all sorts of exercise equipment. Nodding to the gym, i turned my head to the left, causing me to do a double take. I rushed over to the glass and my eyes widened.

A hanger. A massive hanger. And inside the hanger, was nearly every vehicle from Rescue Force. I thought i was seeing things, so i pinched myself. 'Ouch!' Nope, not seeing things. They were real. I placed my face more into the glass, peering in more. Nearly every vehicle from the show was there, minus a few of the Core machines. I smiled more then a kid in a toy store who was told he could get what ever he wanted. I looked to the centre of the hanger and saw Rescue Striker, making me smile more. I pulled myself away from the glass and continued to walk down the hallway, still smiling brightly to what i saw.

I reached the end of the hallway and came to two elevators and a set of stairs. I pressed the button on the wall and waited for one of the lifts to open. The left light opened and i walked inside. Looking to the buttons on the wall, I saw four buttons.

The first button said '-1' along with the name tag 'Workshop and Simulator'. The next was the ground floor, the floor i was currently on, along with the signature 'G' and the name tag 'Gym and Hanger floor'. The third button was the first floor, with the number '1' and the tag 'Kitchen and Living quarters'. The final button was the top floor, with the letter 'T' and the tag 'Office and Command centre'. Curiously, I pressed the 'T' button and the door closed as i felt the lift going up.

Soon and lift came to a stop and the doors opened. I walked out to see two sets of familiar doors in front of me. 'No way' i said to myself as i walked over to the right one and they opened by themselves. No. Freaking. Way. The command centre. It was just like it was on the show. All five desks were there, all the armament tubes were there, even the main visual screen was the same. Looking around the room, i noticed something different.

The colours under the bases of the desks had change. The middle desk colours were black in the show, representing Captain Ishiguro, but here they were blue here. I looked to Hikaru's desk to see it was silver. I looked at the other three desks, even their colours were different, but when i looked to Juri's desk, I saw the lights were bright red instead of white.

I raised an eyebrow to the colours until something hit me. The A.I security system outside called me Captain, meaning, the middle desk was for me. The other desks had changed colour since the middle was for me. Since the middle desk was now blue, Hikaru's desk was now silver, Kyosuke's desk was now red, Ren's was now white and Juri's was now bright red, but the bright red one was stumping me.

"Why bright red?" i asked myself to try and think of an answer, but i couldn't think of one. Looking over to the bright red desk again, my eyebrow raised again. Sitting on the desk was a Rescue Commander. I looked to my hip to see my Commander still attached to my belt. I walked over and picked it up. I looked it over and it looked the same on the outside. I opened it, to see instead of blue lining, was bright red lining.

Since I couldn't think of a reason why things were bright red, I closed the Commander and placed it back on the desk. Turning around, I walked over to my desk and sat in the revolving chair, swinging round to face forward. I looked down to the keyboard and buttons, they were labelled in English. I places my hands on either side of the desk and something strange happened.

A set of image's flashed in my head, and before I knew it, I was typing on the keyboard and pressing certain buttons. I stopped typing and looked to my hands, but before i could even think, the main visual screen started to turn on 'How did I do that?' my mind started to burn with more questions. I looked to my hands as another set of image's flashed in my mind. I looked to a button and pressed it, causing the screen to turn off and retract down. As the screen retracted all the way down, in its place was a set of windows.

Standing up, I walked over to the windows and looked outside. The view I had was beautiful. Blue skies with a few white fluffy clouds, fields and trees of green, a distant mountain with a snowy patch on top, colourful ponies talking to each other and casually going on about their day, the-...wait what?

I checked again. Ponies? From My Little Pony? I will admit I know about the characters, but I never watched the show or movies. Then, does that mean I'm in Equestria? How in blazes did I end up in a fictional world of talking animals? I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to remember what happened, then something came back to me. The merchant from the convention.

That son of a-! Lately, their have been a lot of reported people missing, they go to conventions and never come back the next day. Kelly Randell. Katsuo Pollux. Erick Stanford. But why here? Of all places, why Equestria? Last time I checked, all three of them were dressed up as Kamen Riders, but what does that have to do with MLP? As I was racking my brain, trying to figure this all out, the alarm started to blare.

The main screen started to form again and I bolted it to the main desk. As i sat on the chair, another set of images flashed in my mind, causing me to type on the console. Bringing the main screen back online, I saw that a town had been set ablaze. Ponyville.

Another flash of images happened and I brought up the vehicle selection screen. Scanning through the vehicles, I selected Striker, Riser, Wave Search, Power Search and Core Aider. I looked up to the main screen to see Rescue Striker rolling towards the hanger doors as its back door opened. Wave Search, Power Search and Core Aider rolled forward and reversed into Strikers back bay. The screen then showed Rescue Riser's engine start up and it purred in place as the doors opened and Striker rolled outside, with the hanger doors shutting behind.

A thought crossed my mind and I stood, smirking "Save the life! Rescue Force! Kinkyū Shutsujō!" I said aloud. I knew no one would respond, I was the only one ther- "Ryōkai" said the AI. Okay never mind.

I continued typing and R1's armament pod opened up. Looking to it, I nodded and ran over, standing inside as the platform spun around. As the pod's door closed, the platform I was standing on started to descend through Phoenix. I reached to my side and pulled up my Commander and a card. I held up the card in front of me "Chakuso!" I said, scanning the card "Build-up" said my Commander.

I lowered my arms and the holographic images of R1's armour appeared around me as the orange body suit formed onto me. Holding up my left arm, the gloves and elbow guards formed on my arms, the turbine in the back of my glove spinning and locking into place. Lowering my arms, the helmet, chest armour, shoulder pads with gas mask, knee guards and boots formed on my body. My helmets visor lowered and crystallised, I looked through my helmet at my reflection to see the Rescue Force insignia form on my forehead.

The pod landed on the ground and lifted up, leaving me standing in front of a large shiny wall, acting like a mirror. I looked amazing! I smirked and raised my arm up "R1!" I stated before saluting "Rescue Force, Chakuso Kanryō!". That, was the coolest thing I've ever done.

Turning to my right, I saw another lift. I ran to the lift and the doors opened. Inside, was the real Core Striker Max. Walking beside him, I looked him over, deep whistling "Captain" said Max as he opened his driver door. I looked to him, nodded and got inside. Putting on my seat belt, I felt us starting to lift up. The main screen on Max's dash board gave me two options, Normal deployment with the hard light ramp, or Spiral Catapult Mode.

Since I was still getting used to this, I selected Normal. As the lift reached the top, I could see Striker below us. Reaching for my hip, I pulled up my Commander "Rescue Commander" I said, plugging it into Max's steering wheel. The hard light ramp formed under the front wheels and we rolled down it, landing on Strikers roof. I pulled out Striker's card "Rescue Striker, activate!" I said, scanning it "Start-up" said my Commander and the lift on Striker's roof lowered. Once inside, the engine roared and the sirens started to go off "Rescue Striker, Hasshin!". Putting my foot to the floor, we rolled away, gradually picking up speed.

A holo-screen appeared in front of me, showing how long it would take to get to Ponyville. I brought out four more cards, holding two of them up "Wave Search, Power Search. Hasshin!" I ordered, scanning the cards. "Wave Search, Power Search, start-up" said the Commander. Striker's loading bay opened and both machines rolled down the ramp "Go!" said both of their A.I's as they drove around to match speeds with Striker.

Bringing up the next card, I held it up too "Core Aider, Hasshin!" I ordered again, scanning Aider's card "Core Aider, start-up" said the Commander. Core Aider's engine switched on and rolled down the ramp "Go!" said Aider's A.I and it spun around and matched speeds with the three vehicles.

Finally, I pulled up Riser's card and held it in front "Rescue Riser, Hasshin!" I ordered for the final time, scanning the card "Rescue Riser, start-up" said the Commander as I looked up to the main screen to see Phoenix's hanger door opening, showing Riser's lights start to flash and roll down the ramp. A few seconds later, Riser was now riding along side the convoy as all five machines floored it towards Ponyville.

Two minutes later and we were closing in as I looked out of the window to see four out of the main six watching the blaze consume the small town. 'Yep, definitely Equestria' I thought to myself as I grabbed my microphone and began giving orders "Wave Search, Power Search, tackle the flames near the town square. Core Aider, pick and drop those ponies trapped by the blaze at 2 o'clock" I ordered the smaller vehicles, earning a few siren responses as they went on with their jobs.

Another imaged flashed in my mind and a smile crept onto my lips as I held up a new card "Rescue Gattai!" I shouted, scanning the card "Hyper-up" said my Commander. Both Striker and Risers engines roared loudly as they began to speed along next to each other, their headlights flashing as they both began to split in two. Striker's trailer stopped rolling as the front half still drove parallel with Riser's halfs. Riser's half gave enough room and I manoeuvred Striker between the half's, driving faster to allow the two front half's to attach, breaking to allow the back half to connect to Striker. The combined machine roared as one as I smirked "Riser Striker, Gattai Kanryō!".

Skidding to a stop, I activated the ladder, pulling up another card "Riser splash, Activate!" I shouted, scanning the card "Riser Splash" said the Commander as the two cannons on the sides of Riser's bucket unfolded. The water system started to rumble as the water reached the top of the ladder, flying out and spiralling as the two streams fused into one. The water shot towards the town, extinguishing each flame it touched in seconds.

Soon the fire was out, I heard all the ponies nearby cheer for joy as their home was saved. I punched my palm then cheered myself "Yoshaaa!" I said, unbuckling myself from in Max and got out, climbing onto the roof. As i stood up, I held up the Riser splash card in front of me "Bakuchin Kanryō!" I said, spinning the card around to show the logo.

I jumped off Riser Striker's roof and landed on one knee, slowly standing up as I looked around at each pony as their jaws hung slack. I saw Twilight slowly approach me and look up to me "W-who are you?" she asked me. Reaching for me helmet, I hit the button on my left and the turbines in my helmet spun. Removing my helmet, I looked down to Twilight. Placing my helmet under my arm, I knelt down so i was eye level with her, raising my hand "Rescue Force's first responder, R1," I said, smiling "But you can call me Alex".


End file.
